Recueil d'OS Newt - Alby
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 2 : Newt et Alby passent leur première nuit dans la clairière... Newt x Alby
1. Bedside

.

_Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur le couple __Newt - Alby de la trilogie The Maze Runner. _

_La première histoire est une traduction de **Bedside** par **epic win**.  
_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

**_OS 1: _**_Alby agonise durant la transformation, mais il n'est pas tout seul..._

_Disclaimer :Tout l'univers de TMR appartient à James Dashner. L'histoire est de epic win._

* * *

**Bedside / Au chevet**

.

Les vingt-quatre heures étaient passées, et Newt ne dormait toujours pas. La nuit avait conduit tous les autres garçons à leurs lits, roulés dans leurs couvertures ou sur leurs parcelles d'herbe douce. Mais deux étaient restés éveillés – l'un dans une crise de souffrance et de souvenir ; l'autre dans une empathique angoisse.

Newt avait renvoyé les Medjacks il y a quelques heures, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le garçon à la peau brune plongé dans un semi sommeil fiévreux. Il ne voulait pas non plus de leur présence quand Alby subirait sa transformation, ne voulait pas qu'ils voient leur chef, habituellement si résistant, hurler sous la douleur.

Lui, Newt, était le seul qui pouvait voir Alby ainsi – de la même façon qu'Alby l'avait, en fait, déjà vu agonisant, faible et implorant. Mais c'était pour de totales autres raisons. D'une façon presque curieuse, il ne voulait partager ce moment avec personne d'autre. Et alors, il avait renvoyé les Medjacks, verrouillé la porte, et s'était emparé de la main d'Alby.

Alors que les heures passaient, la condition d'Alby se détériorait. Sa peau avait gonflé, s'était suppurée, éclatée à certains endroits – et toujours Newt serrait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Des entailles se découpaient sur les membres du garçon, et son corps s'agitait violemment. Lorsqu'il convulsait excessivement pour que Newt puisse continuer à le tenir, alors il écartait les humides cheveux d'Alby de ses yeux. Et quelques fois, il s'asseyait juste et le regardait.

… …

Prisonnier à l'intérieur de la torture de son propre esprit, Alby n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il vaguait dans un état de semi-conscience tandis que les souvenirs de son passé continuaient à resurgir et à le trainer dans l'obscurité. Durant ces quelques jours, il n'avait plus aucune conscience de soi – juste des images d'incendies, de mort et de maladie.

Mais quelques fois, quand la prise des rêves-souvenirs se relâchait, il imaginait qu'il voyait le visage de quelqu'un, le regardant incessamment. Une peau claire, des yeux couleur miel et des cheveux dorés encadrant son visage comme un halo. Un ange ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son esprit se clarifia suffisamment pour réaliser que non, ce n'était pas un ange.

C'était Newt.

Et la réalité le réconforta, tant et si bien que lorsqu'il retomba dans les bras de la transformation, la douleur était partie et il ne restait qu'un béat engourdissement qui le mena enfin au sommeil.

… …

Juste alors qu'il était sur le point de partir – il ne le voulait pas, ne le _pouvait pas_, vraiment, mais il le devait – Newt vit les yeux d'Alby s'ouvrir légèrement. Vitreux d'abord mais une fois le voile levé, des yeux bruns ambrés, et Newt sut que son ami – ami, quel mot insuffisant – allait s'en sortir. Pas maintenant, pas demain, mais d'ici quelques jours – Alby reviendrait pour lui.

Lorsqu'il sera là, Newt l'accueillerait alors à bras ouverts.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_._

_Une petite review pour me laisser votre avis?_

**_._**


	2. First night in the Glade

**.**

**OS 2 : **_Newt et Alby passent leur première nuit dans la clairière._

**.**

* * *

**First night in the Glade**

**.**

La nuit était sombre, sans étoiles. Newt savait à quel point le ciel était rempli d'étoiles, mais ne souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu. Les garçons trouvèrent des couvertures dans un vieux hangar et s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la maison en bois. Alby était étendu sur le sol, les mains sous sa tête et il fixait le plafond. Les autres étaient déjà tous rentrés se coucher dans la ferme, mais la plupart ne parlaient à personne. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Alby les regarda un à un, et réalisa alors que l'un d'eux manquait. C'était difficile d'oublier le garçon aux cheveux blonds, avec son accent anglais et cette constante expression de concentration. Alby se releva et sortit.

Il était là, assis sur le sol de pierre. Il regardait les murs, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Hé, toi ! »

Le garçon se tourna et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. L'obscurité les entourait, mais il le reconnut.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens à l'intérieur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la nuit. »

Le blond se détourna à nouveau de lui.

« Tu n'es pas notre foutu chef, tu sais ? »

Alby s'approcha de lui, les mains fermées en poings.

« Écoute moi blondinet, nous sommes tous effrayés ici. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe et personne ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit alors ici tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est essayer de trouver une solution. Donc, à moins que tu penses devenir l'enfant qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. »

Le garçon se releva finalement et sourit subtilement.

« Mon nom est Newt, pas blondinet. Et rectification, tu ferais un très bon leader. »

.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour nos futurs leaders ? :)_

.


End file.
